Solar photo-voltaic modules or solar panels are used to convert solar energy into direct electrical current, being electrically connected and mounted to a supporting structure. Solar panels increase the value of buildings as solar panels assist in generating electricity for the building or for the purpose of providing energy to the electrical grid. Traditionally, solar panels would be fixed to the roof of a building. This presents a problem with greenhouses as affixing solar panels to the roof of a greenhouse would restrict the light able to pass through the roof to be absorbed by plants. The incorporation of solar panels on a greenhouse would allow for the efficient use of space by providing a space for electrical energy production, as well as agricultural space. The fixed solar panels are oriented to receive light throughout the day as the sun travels east to west. As the sun traverses overhead from east to west, there are solid bands of shade produced under each row of solar panels. This makes the space underneath the solar panels unusable for greenhouses.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to manage the solar panel array position on greenhouses with solar panel arrays. The solar tracker supports the solar panel array such that the solar panel array is able to rotate to receive sunlight, while also being able to rotate to allow plants within the greenhouse to receive light. The present invention widens the possibilities for solar production and for expansion of high production agriculture as the present invention would lower operating costs for the greenhouse while producing plants to be sold for profit.